Many computer-implemented games and simulations involve internal combustion engine vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, airplanes, and boats. An important part of the simulation is the generation of sounds, which should resemble real vehicle sounds as much as possible. In particular, as the simulated vehicle conditions change, the computer generated sound should change accordingly. One known technique for generating such vehicle sounds uses a set of digitized recordings of the vehicle's sound under a few specific conditions (e.g., at certain vehicle speeds). These recordings are then played back using an interpolation technique to generate a vehicle sound under any conditions (e.g., at any vehicle speed). This technique, however, has several problems and disadvantages. For example, the recordings require significant memory storage space, and are limited to a single vehicle. Moreover, the recordings typically vary only one parameter (e.g., vehicle speed) while ignoring the possible variations of other independent parameters (e.g., engine load). As a result, the generated sound is either unrealistic or requires many more recordings and much more memory storage space to account for these additional parameters. Another problem with this technique is that the interpolation techniques introduce unrealistic distortions into the generated sounds. For example, an interpolation between two recorded vehicle speeds might involve oversampling a recording at a higher speed and/or undersampling a recording at a slower vehicle speed. Some components of the vehicle sound, however, do not scale with the engine speed in this manner. The result is that the generated sound will be unrealistic. Yet another disadvantage of using recordings is that they are specific to particular vehicles. In order for a game or simulation to allow for a variety of vehicle types, a very large number of recordings must be made under a large number of different vehicle operating conditions, and all the recordings must be stored. Clearly, there is a need for improved techniques for generating vehicle sounds for computer simulators and games.